


Be Careful What You Wish For...

by Fallen_Shadows (ScarletRedRuby)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Allison, Hurt Chris Argent, Memory Loss, Multi, Resurrection, Stiles blames himself, Tagging as I go, also posted on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedRuby/pseuds/Fallen_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know they say be careful what you wish for but they never thought it'd come to this. While her friends are mourning her death Allison comes back but there is always a price. The banshee screams, the true alpha howls and a huntress awakens. What happens when Allison doesn't remember her past life, only fragments? How will everyone react and how can they help her? Is the pack and most of all Scott willing to pay the price for her to stay alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For...

She was beautiful, in a haunting sort of way. Her skin is a pale color almost grey and her lips are a cold shade of blue even after the mortician or whoever tries to make the dead look more alive she still looks dead. A mortuary cosmetologist her mind supplies but she couldn't care. The brunette's eyes are now closed but the auburn haired girl remembers as the lifeless glazed over pair that was left after the light left and her life lost. She thinks about that night in the tunnels at oak creek about how it was the most gut wrenching and heart sinking feeling as she screamed for Allison.

It was by far the worst pain she's ever been in and that saying allot considering she was an alpha werewolf chew toy once. Lydia just stopped after Allison's death her best-friend was dead because of her, it was her fault Allison was killed. Lydia hated the supernatural world for how it's destroyed didn't realize until it was to late, She loved Allison, she was her best friend. Lydia swears she can still hear Allison, whispers and glimpses in the mirror or in the just outside the corner of her vision.

She can swear she can hear Allison calling out for help or sometimes even whispering that she's proud of who Lydia has become.

Lydia doesn't leave her room often because honestly she just needs a break after everything...She's planning on taking a gap year next year when she finishes senior year for Allison before she even thinks about college.

Lydia is dressed very unlike her, a plaid t-shirt that hangs of her shoulders and stops around her middle thigh with black sweatpants on. Lydia doesn't have any make up on, her hair tied into a bun that sits on top of her head as she sits at her desk. She taps the end of the blue pen against the lined paper mindlessly as she swallows back a lump in her throat as she catches sight of a picture sitting in a container to the left of her. It's of her and Allison and laughing, looking at each other. They were both so happy.

It was back then, before Allison became a hunter, before Lydia's banshee was triggered by Peter, Before they cared about alpha werewolves, were the supernatural was pure fiction. She wishes it stayed that way she wishes it could have just Allison and her together without a care in the world. She remembers how Allison would laugh freely and how her eyes would light up but Lydia watched as they darkened when the supernatural torpedoed in their lives, watched as Allison became more stiff and tense, seeing everything as a threat. She watched parts of Allison grow stronger and other parts disappear.

Lydia sits down on her knees as she looks at the name of her best friend engraved on the grey stone in the cemetery. It's a dull ache in her heart, in her soul, in her, a void of where something should be but was torn away all to soon. With a shudder Lydia places flowers against the stone and looks back up to her name as if it was Allison herself.

"I don't know if you can her me but... When we lost you I lost a part of myself and there is no deny that." Lydia admits brokenly but continues on "I miss you so much, god this hurts like hell and I don't even believe in hell but if I had to picture how it feels it'd be this feeling, this feeling of dread knowing I won't spend my life with you and the guilt from knowing I lead you to your death. That I could have saved you..." Tears well in the auburn haired girls eyes wild jungle eyes because never did she think one person could impact her so much and never did she thought she'd die so soon. She loved her and it hurts so much.

* * *

 

She is girl who is arguably very very brave and choose to fight when she learnt the truth of how dangerous this world really is. All her illusions of ever being safe were dashed right before her eyes and shattered like a million stars in the night sky because in that moment she never her life would never be the same, not when she knew of the monsters lurking in the shadows. She became a warrior but she was still defeated by one of the monsters when she was protecting her friend who may of technically been monsters but they didn't do monstrous things.

The sword ran threw her torso and brought her life to an abrupt end. Her skin is pale, her lips are blue, her heart never beats and her eyes never close. She can hear the echo's of her friends voices pleading for help at all time but she is forever trapped in this never ending forest filled with beasts and monsters who try and defeat her but she doesn't stop, it isn't in her nature to give up. She has nothing but her bow and quiver to fight but that's all she needs.

Even though she is dead, she's not just fighting for her life, fighting to get back, she's fighting for the right to exist.

Her breaths are labored as she runs, her bow in her hands already drawn ready to fire if she needs-when she needs. It's dark here, it's always dark here, it's cold and cruel but she pushes through it, she never stops fighting. Sticks and leaves crunch under her boots as she runs, trying to scan her surroundings desperate for somewhere to hid.

She can't stop moving, she can't loose this battle because if she does then it is truly the end and she can't handle that, not when she has people she cares about needing 's then she hears it, she pause for a split moment before turning on her heal and raising her bow, not hesitating before suddenly the arrow is cutting through the air right into the chest of one of the creatures hunting her. She pauses, looking at the creature but then it just dissipates leaving the arrow to fall of the forest floor.

She goes to take a step forward when but something changes, she stumble as the ground starts to shake a grumble coming from it. She can't even balance herself before she feels it, pain, worse then ever before and she can't hold back her screams as she falls to her knees. Blood starts coming up her throat, dripping out of her mouth as if she's chocking on it and the last things she sees as she looks up to the sky is the bright full moon. Suddenly everything stops as she falls onto her side, her eyes closed for the first time in forever, accepting whatever fate awaits her.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

There's a gravestone in a place that always so quite, the sound only the sound of the winds rustling the leave of the trees and crow squawking in the distance. Those noises echo in cemetery holding they bodies of the ones who fell into the unforgiving grasp of deaths unforgiving hands. This gravestone however, this one is different. There's flowers, some of them dying roses but others freshly picked Orchids and only placed their hours before now. The gravestone reads as followed.

_Allison Argent_

_"Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes."_

Below it, Six feet underground is a silk laced coffin that was thought of the final resting place for a teenage warrior. Inside it lies the body of a dead girl whose skin is a deathly pale with grey undertones, her lips cold purplish blue It shouldn't be possible, her still looking like that because she died months ago.

The full moon above shines bright in the dead of night, reaching its height. Suddenly the eyes of a dead girl fly open with a small gasp of life coming from the dry chapped lips a huntress resurrected.

Across town a redhead girl tosses and turns in her bed, having been restless the entire night but suddenly she stops, jolting up in the bed, wide jungle green eyes prickling with tears because that same feeling from that night in the tunnels at oak creek is trying to consume her, she lets it.

"Allison!" She screeches as loud as she can, her walls shaking and the glass on her nightstand shattering from the sheer force of her best-friends name on her lips. She takes in a huge breath when she finishes only to slump, unconsciousness back onto her bed as her phone starts blowing up from missed calls and messages.  A howl can be heard in the distance from a broken true alpha as his eyes flare red and a pain like none other rips through out his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to leave kudos and let me know what you think!


End file.
